


44. Two Roads :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Steve try to make a very hard decision, much to Tony's disapproval.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:</p><p>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/130108289393/44-two-roads-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	44. Two Roads :)

**44\. Two Roads in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

(Sorry for the lack of my writing guys! School’s been a killer and I wasn’t sure what to write for this and my mind’s kindof been everywhere and now I’m just trying to come up with excuses so you guys don’t hate me haha. Sowey if it’s terrible!)

“Make the choice.”

“This is too much pressure, (Y/N).”

“ _Make the choice_.”

“(Y/N), how do you expect me to choose-”

“MAKE IT!”

“I can’t!” Steve threw his hands up in the air, shaking his head.

“Are you two really arguing over this?”

The couple turned to see their walking companion, Tony, who had his eyebrow raised in his frustrated ‘we’ve been here for the last half an hour arguing about this’ face.

“It’s very important to me, Tony.” (Y/N) insisted.

Tony stared at her, not seeing any change in girl’s face. “They’re pathways, (Y/N). Both of them go to the ice cream store. Stop freaking out.” Tony pushed past them, shaking his head as he picked for the group, going down the narrower path that had trees towering over it.

“But what if I wanted to go through the other path!?” (Y/N) yelled to him with a grin. “I mean, it’s pretty too!”

“Shut up, (Y/N)!” Tony called back annoyed. “If I don’t get back to the tower with Pepper’s favourite ice cream, I think she’ll send Natasha on me!” Tony’s voice started to drown out as he hurriedly rushed through the path.

“I don’t think he’s very happy with me.” (Y/N) giggled, walking with Steve down the path, her hand in his.

“Well we did spend a while trying to figure out which road to take.” Steve pointed out with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “But anyways, I liked both paths. I just wanted you to choose.”

“Why?” (Y/N) asked, glancing up at him before continuing to look at the harvest-touched leaves up above them. 

“Cause I’d follow you anywhere.” Steve stated without a pause, looking at her with a small smile.

(Y/N) looked up at him in surprise, a smile blooming on her face as she laughed. “Very cute, Rogers.” She teased, stopping them to reach up and kiss him gently before continuing to walk down the path. Steve smiled to himself as he watched her for a moment. It was true, what he had said.

He’d follow this girl down any road.


End file.
